The Story of Verda Wise
by ShadowOwl4876
Summary: There are plenty of people that have tons of friends. Some people don't have as many. Some people don't have anyone. No life, no friends, no family. This person was different, it was because she was special she had no friends or family. She was unique and she wanted to it keep that way. Until this special someone came into her life that turned it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight in the woods, a brisk 32 degrees. When a certain crack was echoed through the trees. This my friend, is Mavis, an ordinary person that only relies on herself and no one else. She was an orphan, no real family. She was staying at Linda's Orphanage but she didn't quite fit in. The kids there bullied her because of the scars on her back from a shoulder blade surgery she had done a few years ago. She is 17, almost old enough to live on her own. She hated it at the orphanage, ever since she was brought there. The woods were her escape. Her safe haven, her kids were teasing her again and she ran off into the woods. She was in the woods when she heard a crack in the distance. She turned her head to the left, then the right. She bent down to pick up a stick and slowly rose again. "Who goes there? I have a stick! And i'm not afraid to use it!" She said holding the stick over her head. The bush in front of her was rustling in the distance. It was about 5 feet in front of her. SHe stepped back a few steps reading her swing. When a bunny scuttles by her feet. "Oh...it was just you." She said relaxing her muscles putting the stick down on the ground and kept walking. She looked up at the bright full moon and closed her eyes. "It's so nice outside." She said as she breathed in the nice cool air and breathed out. She reopened them and kept walking. Then a figure appeared in the distance. It slowly walked then ran toward her. She froze for a second to process then started to run the other direction worried what it was. She dodged trees and branches in her path and occasionally looked behind her and saw it was catching up. It knocked her to the ground and pinned her to the ground. She tried to look behind her but couldn't move. She couldn't tell what it was because of her backpack. "Get up!" The figure said. The figure lifts her up and sees it was a guy in a long coat that pull her up. "You're coming with me." He said grabbing her wrist. She tried tugging away but he was too strong. She struggles in his grasp as he takes her to an open field. "Not long before they come." He said to her looking down upon her. He smirks as she struggles tugging away from him. A huge helicopter flies down and lands near them. He picks her up and carries her to the helicopter. He puts a blindfold on her head and holds her hands together with a rope. "You shouldn't see this part." He whispers to her. She kept her mouth shut because out of fear for her life. He lays her in the helicopter and feels his touch on her wrist and arm to keep her still as the helicopter took off.

She feels a thump as they land somewhere. He pulls her out of the helicopter and leads her to a room by her shoulders. The room sounded big because of their footsteps. She heard many feet behind her as well. A huge pair of doors open before her based on the grand sound it made. He led her into the room and made her kneel down by pushing her shoulders down. He took off the blindfold but still kept the ropes on her tight. She squints from the blinding light of the room. She sees before her a throne room, with crystal floors and shining chandeliers. She looks below her and sees a dark room. It was like looking through a window. She looks up to see a young man in royal gowns and light brown hair in the throne. "Welcome! You have been chosen for a wonderful project just like the man who brought you here. He needed a partner to work with and he chose you of all people! Now, let the transformation begin!" The man says and turns to one of his subjects. They take both of them by the arm and lead them to the room below. The man in the throne was standing above them as they put Mavis and the man on operation tables, but they didn't look human like, more space techy, if that's even a word. The man that brought her was on a table across from her as they strapped them in and covered their mouths. They covered her mouth with a metal bar that connected to the table. She looks around to see weird tools that she's never seen before from her knowledge from medical shows. Two of the subjects or sergeants came up to both of them and put a mask over their faces and the gas slowly made them started to fall asleep. As her eyes slowly shut she could hear the clang of glasses and liquid as they worked around her and finally fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up in a prison cell, shackled to the wall. Shackles held at her wrists and ankles. She ached everywhere. "What did they do to me?" She said to herself aloud but softly. "She finally talks." The man that brought her here said, sitting right next to her in the same cell. She looked to her right in shock that she didn't notice him at first. "Your name is Mavis right?" He asked. "Yes and yours?" She asked curiously looking at him. "Name's Caine." He answered. "What did they do to us?" She asked in a worried tone. "Well they turned us into Lycantant's to make it concise." He answered looking at her with a unfiltered voice. "Um...how may i ask?" She asked confused. "Well they first put us to sleep so we wouldn't feel the pain. Then they did some weird stuff with our DNA and wanted to see if it worked and it did. Now we're locked up in here for examination and results. But basically we have wings now and we're like half dog, half human. They call us Lycantants which by our case are Genetically Engineered Humans. Can you ask no more questions till we're out of here and i'll explain all you want." He said closing his eyes tiredly. "Ok...here if you can reach my hair pin maybe you can unlock the shackles." She said trying to bend the most so he can reach her head. He looked at her curious and reached for it. He shifted his wrists and carefully pulled it from her hair. "Got it!" He said taking the pin. He put the pin in and started the process. He unlocked his hands then went to his feet. He got up and looked at her then the door. He though for a second before he spoke. "Stay here while i take care of the guards." He said giving her the pin before running off with a sword in the corner. "But!" She shouted quietly. "How did he know that sword was there?" She wondered to herself and started to unlock herself. The shackles were rusted and worn. Shortly after the second lock she heard a loud clash of swords and gun fire. "Oh shit i need to get out of here." She said trying to speed up the process. She tried and finally unlocked all the locks and looked for another sword but there wasn't one. She looked around her and ran down the corridor and saw Caine hiding in a corner and a patch of heavily armed soldiers coming his way. Caine saw her running in the line of fire and went to protect her. "No Verda! Don't! You'll get killed!" He said not noticing what he said. "Name's Mavis, not Verda!" She said taking his weapon and tugged it from his grasp. She ran up to the soldiers as they made open fire. She dodged most of them but the others just grazed her, causing her to slightly bleed on her arm. She made it to the first soldier and stabbed him in the chest running him through. She turned to the second guard and sliced his gun then stabbed him in the neck. The third she ran him through and took his gun and shot the fourth one. She walks back to Caine and tosses him his sword back. "Let's go!" She said mildly pissed. "Mavis! I'm sorry..i didn't mean to…" He said grabbing her arm trying to apologize. "It's fine, let's just get out of here. I hear more guards coming." She said pulling her arm away. She looked both ways down the corridor, she motioned him to follow into a large room. It was a storeroom for their ships with a huge entry way in the ceiling. "Let's go Caine!" She said running to one of ships. They weren't ordinary ships, they were spaceships and weird ones too. "Do you know how to fly one of these?" she asked as Caine boarded behind her. "Yeah, we came in one remember?"He said looking at her smirking. "Oh, right...my bad." She said looking away. "Hold tight." He said hopping into the pilot seat and taking the controls. She held the side of the ship looking at Caine as he flew them out. Soldiers were chasing after them on foot and shot at them. Caine dodged the shots they fired and got them out and into space. Mavis looked out the window and saw the beauty of space surround her. She marveled and Caine looked at her and smirked and continued to fly the ship.

They landed back on Earth, She stepped off the ship and waited for Caine. "Now, answers!" Mavis said crossing her arms looking at Caine. "Ok ok, i'll tell you. You ready?" He asked looking at her. She nods at him, still having a serious glare on her face. "Ok, so first we are Lycantants right. They needed soldiers, so they chose me and then i chose you and i have a reason for that just hold on." He said seeing she was about to interrupt him. "So, these people are very important people. The man that did this was Titus the youngest of is Belen the oldest, Kalique the second, then Titus. They live in space and they rule over planet's. I know it sounds weird but they do. Belen controls Earth at the moment but he needed soldiers to protect his planet so he asked his brother Titus to find two people to do the job. He found me and wanted me to chose another. I chose you, and i'll explain after i say this. You were…" He said until a huge spotlight fell upon him. He looked up and started to float up to the ship above. "Ver...Mavis! Help! If you help me you'll know the truth about all this!" He said reaching out his hand. Mavis tried reaching for it but couldn't reach him. "No! I need to know the rest!" She yelled up to him. "Find Nicholas Flamel! He can help explain what happened!" He said floating up to the ship and was gone in a flash. Mavis dropped to her knees. She just saw her chance of getting answers vanish before her eyes. Mavis got back up and started to search for this man Nicholas Flamel. She had to keep her wings and her DNA a secret. She wore a long coat and grabbed one of the swords from the ship and a gun to put on her thigh and a glove shield that would pop up when she pressed a button. Pretty nifty but she had a mission, to get answers and to get Caine back.


	3. Chapter 3

Mavis searched everywhere in the states. She went to Australia and Canada. But no luck, be she kept her determination and kept trying. It was when she was in Paris she finally gave up, no sign of this Nicholas Flamel. She was walking down the streets of Paris that night, the packed streets of Paris and the beautiful lights. She sat at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower and gave up. Until a man walked up to her, "What's wrong miss?" The man asked bending down to her. She looked up to him, he was staring right at her. "Hello, my name is Josh." He said holding his hand out to let her up. She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you…my name is Mavis and i'm looking for someone but I can't find them." She said looking at josh. "Well let me help you. Maybe we can find him together!" He said full of hope. Mavis smiles, "His name is Nicholas Flamel." She replied. "Nick! Nicholas! Flamel!" He said in shock. "You know him!" He asked in amazement. "No, I need his help though. Do you know where he is?" She said to Josh. "I work with him actually!" He said smiling in a glee manner. "Well can you take me to him?" She asked. "Sure! This way." He said walking next to her showing her the way. "So, what brought you to see Nicholas?" He asked as they walked. "Um, it's complicated. It started with this guy named Caine and he told me to find this Nicholas so he can help me with questions of mine." She replied. "Oh, well hope he can answer them." He said turning his head to her, smiles then looks forward. "We're here!" He said opening the door to a book shop. "Thank you so much Josh." She said smiling at him as she walks in. "Nick! There's someone that needs to speak with you!" Josh shouted out across the bookshop. The shop was closed since there weren't any customers. A man walked out of the back door and walked up to them. "How may I help you?" He asked Mavis. "My friend told me that you could give me answers?" She asked. "Who is your friend?" He asked. "His name is Caine." She replied. "Oh, right you two. Yes I can help you. Here come with me." He said motioning her to the back room. It was a house in the back of the shop. Nicholas led both of them to a large room. "Sit here. And you sit here." He said arranging the room. "I'll be right back...just hold tight." He said walking out of the room. He came back with some weird looking stones and some herbs. "Ok, you hold this and this and close your eyes." He said putting a stone in her hand and one of the herbs. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked mildly confused. "Your memory was wiped and now i'm returning it to you. A horrible accident happened and Caine erased your memory. Once I restore it, it will make more sense." He said, and she closed her eyes. He put his hands on her head and said some strange words, "Skooblakasven edotitote oh spirtus!" He said as Mavis suddenly blacked out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

She slowly woke up. She looked around and she was on a bed. She was still at Nicholas's house. She got up and went downstairs to see Nicholas waiting in the living room with a cup of tea on the coffee table. She walked over to him putting her hand to her head feeling light headed. "How's your head? Do you remember anything?" Nicholas asked Verda. "I just feel light headed at the moment. And some stuff is starting to come back to me." She said sitting down next to him. He handed the cup of tea to her. She took and held it in her hands. Steam escaped of the top and she put it to her nose and smelled the wonderful aroma of warm tea. "Here drink this, it will help with your head." He said putting his hands on the couch beside him. "Thank you. And i know why know." She said looking at him. "You do? Well of course, what do you think now? Now that you know everything?" He asked turning more towards her. "H-he's my brother. And it was a car crash that he used form him to lock my memories away and he hid the reason and explanation for my differences. He came to you and locked them away so i could live a new life, a life without regret or misery. A life without the danger and fear. He did this for my sake but, now he's gone." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. Nicholas placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "He isn't gone, just missing. And he loved you so much. He was your big brother and he took responsibility of taking care of you. But in order to get him back you have to learn a few new things to be able to get to Belen." He said looking at her as tears slowly went down her face. She looked up at him tears rolling down her cheeks. He grabbed a tissue from the side table and gave it to her. She wiped her tears and looked at him with hope. "What kind of new stuff?" She asked mellowly. "Fun stuff that deals with your new self and magic." He said moving his eyebrows up and down. She giggled at his face and sipped her tea and felt relief flow through her. She thought to herself, "What was so bad about this life he locked away. My emotions are coming back to me, now knowing the love that i missed in my lonely heart. He was my older brother, and i need him back, no matter what it takes."


End file.
